After it all
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A small collection of stories of Donna Noble after her adventures with the Doctor. Warning; mostly sad one-shots.


_He kept appearing in her dreams._

_A man with a brown suit, weird hair and wild eyes. He also had a long coat and a bit old fashioned clothes._

_He travelled around in a box...or was it..._

"Please, tell me more about that man."

Donna Noble was at her shrink. She sat in a chair across from the woman and nervously was cracking her knuckles. Since last year she had been getting these strange dreams...dreams of new worlds, outer space adventures...

Donna smiled briefly. "I honestly don't know who he is, but he always appears in my dreams. Gramps says they're just dreams, but everything feels too real.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time, when I had one of those dreams, I wake up with this sad feeling. It's like I lost something. A part of myself."

"Ah. I see..." The shrink wrote something in her notebook.

"But there is no one who would travel the stars with me."

"Hm...maybe that man is a manifestation of your consciousness. Does he ever talk to you?"

Donna shut her eyes and tried to think. "No...he...he..."

_' Tardis, time-lord, yeah! ' _

Her eyes flew open again. She felt how a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Miss Temple-Noble, are you alright?" The shrink asked with worry.

Donna shot up and grabbed her bag. She wiped her tear away with her sleeve.

"Y-yeah!" She forced a smile towards the shrink. "Let's continue next week, okay? I'll pay you through my digital bankaccount, don't worry about it, I'll see you same time, next week, gotta go!"

Without waiting for an answer Donna ran out of the office. The shrink stayed behind dumbfounded and scratched her head.

"Did I do something to make her upset?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Donna walked out onto the streets. She walked fast, but stopped when she felt a stinging pain in her head.

"Not again..." She murmured. She leaned with her hand against a wall and grabbed her head with one hand. Every time she thought about that strange man, her head would start burning up. Sometimes she was able to stop it and sometimes she would suddenly wake up in her bed again with her mum and Shaun staring at her with worry.

She took a few breaths to get her nerves down, but it didn't work. Slowly strange images of aliens flashed through her mind.

"N-no...stop! It hurts!" Donna yelled loudly.

"Donna!"

She looked up and saw a strange woman in front of her. The woman had blond hair that was barely reaching her shoulders and was wearing a long coat, blue pants, yellow suspenders and a black t-shirt with a rainbow pattern on it.

"W-who are you?" Donna panted.

"John Smith. But let me help!"

The woman put her hand on Donna's head and closed her eyes. Donna felt the strange images and the pain in her head fade away. She sighed in relief as she couldn't feel anymore pain.

"T-thank you." Donna said as she stood up straight again and swatted the hand of the woman away. "Who are you?"

"I just told you." The woman said.

"You're name is not John. Unless you've got some real mean parents, even though nothing can beat my mum."

The woman laughed. Donna smiled a little bit. The laugh sounded genuine and a bit familiar to her ears.

"S-sorry..." The woman stopped laughing as she wiped her tears away. "I...I missed having someone like you around."

"Someone like me?" Donna asked.

"Y-yeah...I had this friend who was just like you."

"Really?"

"Yep. And she was really important to me, but..." The woman's smile faded. "...she's gone."

"Oh!" Donna gasped. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine. I've loved and I lost. So did she." The woman smiled at her again and stuck her hand out. "My name is Jane, by the way. Jane Smith!"

"Well, nice to meet you, Jane Smith." Donna shook her hand with a smile. "My name is Donna. Donna Noble...oh, wait, no, Temple-Noble." She pulled her hand back and flashed her ring to her. "Beautiful, isn't it? Got married years ago, still happy as always..."

"Is he nice?" Jane asked with an octave lower in her voice.

"Yes, he is." Donna smiled a little. "He makes me feel special. Like I'm worth something. I was actually married before to someone, but he was...I don't know."

"A jerk?"

"Yeah...but I don't remember much. I have this memory of him and I getting into a fight and him leaving, but the memory...it looks fabricated."

"Aren't most memories?" Jane said sadly.

"I guess so." Donna shrugged. "Lately I have been having these dreams about a wonderful man and it feels too real, but...he is just a dream to me."

Donna suddenly felt a sadness in her heart. She stared at the woman and saw the same pain within her eyes. She wanted to give the stranger a hug, but couldn't. Donna didn't even knew her. Wait, why was she even telling her all this?

"Oh, but I gotta fly!" Donna pointed at her watch. "I have to do groceries and everything and talk with my gramps about some important stuff..."

She grabbed her bag and gave Jane a small pat on her shoulder before walking away.

"Donna!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She saw Jane grinning at her and holding her hand up.

"Don't forget that you're the most important woman in the universe!"

Donna stared at her for a few second before she started to laugh loudly.

"Yeah, right, keep dreaming! See you around, miss Smith!"

Donna turned back around and walked off.

Jane smiled until she was out of sight and then lowered her hand. She snorted and rubbed through her hair until it was all messy. She then put her hands into her pocket and slandered off towards a blue police box.

The door of the police box opened and an old man with grey hair looked from behind the door at her.

"Doc, we gotta go, we are being chased by Daleks, remember? Why did you even teleport to Chiswick?"

"Oh..." The woman chuckled. "Just helping an old friend."

"Really? Anyhow, just get back inside or I'm going to pilot the Tardis!"

She chuckled and as she closed the door behind her, she said;

"As if. Keep dreaming."


End file.
